


I Do?

by justalonelyfangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kinda?, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalonelyfangirl/pseuds/justalonelyfangirl
Summary: PROMPT: ‘Hey! Can you write a Rossi x Reader story which they are planning their wedding but both of them are so nervous and always avoid each other. After a case Rossi realises reader is struggling between work and him and tries to fix their relationship. TY’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This was a request! Advice is welcome :)  
> I'm not 100% happy with this, but I hope you enjoy it? >.<
> 
> Y/F/N = YOUR FIRST NAME  
> Y/L/N = YOUR LAST NAME

“Dave turn off the alarm” You moan, rolling over eyes still shut. “Dave!” You say slightly louder, opening your eyes only to reveal the other side of the bed empty.

You move over to his side of the bed to turn the alarm off, before grabbing a cardigan and slipping on your slippers and making your way downstairs in search of him. “Dave?” You walk into the kitchen, only to discover a piece of paper on the worktop.

“Hotch called me in, meeting with him and Cruz – see you later, Dave x” You sigh, rolling your eyes before screwing up the note and chucking it in the bin. For the last few weeks you and Dave had hardly spent any time together. The wedding was in just over 2 months and the nerves were getting to the both of you. You’d both started avoiding each other which left you to do most of the wedding planning alone and it was starting to get to you. Dave was hardly speaking to you and it was bringing up lots of doubts... what if he didn’t actually want to marry you anymore? 

\-----

“Hey do you know what they’re talking about?” Morgan asks, pointing up to Hotch’s office as you make your way into the bullpen. 

“No idea, Dave left before I even woke up” You drop your bag onto your desk, leaning against it as you sip your coffee. 

“Look like’s they’re finishing up” JJ walks over to you both, nodding up towards Hotch’s office. You look back up to see Cruz leaving the office.

A few minutes later Hotch and Dave walk out of the office “We’ve got a case, wheels up in 30”

“No briefing?” You ask Hotch

“We’ll talk on the jet. We’re heading to Montana” You turn your attention away from Hotch to look at Dave but see him already shutting himself in his office. 

“Would you mind giving me a lift?” You ask JJ, grabbing your bag from your desk.

“Yeah sure” JJ looks at you quizzically, grabbing her own bag from under her desk and following you out the bullpen. 

\-----

You sat tucked into the corner of the jet, laptop in front of you scrolling through wedding websites. The team had just finished discussing the case and you still had a few hours until you were due to land. So you’d separated yourself from the team and were trying to organise things for the wedding. 

“You ok there?” Prentiss asks slipping into the seat opposite you as you sigh frustratedly. You look up at her rolling your eyes.

“Yeah, just wedding stuff...” You trail of before muttering “...So much to do and yet so little time to do it”

“Have you picked bridesmaids yet?” She asks casually – but you can see the hidden question ‘are we involved in the wedding?’

“Yes! I’m sorry I’ve been meaning to talk to you girls! I’ve just been so busy. Of course I want you all as my bridesmaids! You three girls and then my sister as my maid of honour” You smile, as Prentiss’ face lights up in delight. You really had been meaning to talk to them; it was on your to-do list but between work, the wedding and everything else you just kept on forgetting. 

“Have you decided on a colour theme?”

“Emerald green” You were happy with the colour choice, it would match the girl’s skin colours well, and green was your favourite colour. 

“Your favourite” Prentiss smiled “Have you picked a dress?” 

“Not yet” you sighed “I need to; the wedding is in 10 weeks!” Prentiss could tell how much you were stressing but didn’t know how to help you maybe she’d speak to Dave...

\------

As the team all take a break for lunch, you continue planning. You’d managed to get a good amount done on the jet. You’d found flowers and had ordered them, you’d started ordering decorations and set a date with the girls to go dress shopping. You were getting married in the garden as it was so beautiful so luckily you didn’t need to bother getting a venue and you’d picked the rings a few weeks ago but your main concern was getting your dress. 

You’d started looking online but nothing was really catching your attention you needed to go out and try some on but you hadn’t been able to find the time yet. 

“Y/L/N?” 

“Hmm” you respond distractedly, not bothering to look up at Hotch’s voice.

“There’s another victim, I need you to go to the crime scene with Morgan” You look at the time, surprised to see you’d been working for about 45 minutes and yet you felt like you’d got nothing done. You look to Hotch to see him watching you sternly.

“Ok, I’ll meet him there” You nod.

“Are you and Y/F/N actually talking?” Aaron asks Dave as they drive back to the hotel that evening.

“Why?” Dave watches Aaron carefully out of the corner of his eye. 

“She’s distracted” Aaron responds, turning his eyes away from the road to look at Dave quickly.

“First Prentiss and now you, I’m sure if something was wrong she’d talk to me...” Dave trails off, sounding unconvinced even to his own ears.

“It’s not my place, I know but talk to her before I have to please?” Aaron asks Dave, dropping the conversation when Dave grunts in response, Aaron knowing Dave will at least watch you to check you’re ok.

\-----

You’d been up half the night panicking and now you were trying you’re best to avoid him even more, which wasn’t particularly difficult considering Dave was trying to avoid you as well. 

The thought that Dave may be having second thoughts about marrying you had taken over your mind. All the insecurities that you’d had at the beginning of your relationship came back. Were you too young? Not smart enough? Not pretty enough? You and Dave had gotten engaged after only being together for 6 months and it had only been 3 months since the engagement, it was possible he’d changed his mind. 

“I think I’ve got something” Reid shouted, drawing you out of your thoughts. You looked up at him waiting for him to expand his answer as he moves over to you, holding a newspaper you’d found at one of the crime scenes in his hand. “It’s code! You know we said there was two unsubs, this is how they’ve been communicating” You take the newspaper and look it over, not really understanding but nodding anyway.

“Does it help us find the unsubs?”

“Maybe, but definitely helps with the abduction sites. The more dominate unsub is telling the other unsub where to find the victims and where to take them to. It changes each time.”

“Ok, phone the team and we can split up” You say as you stand up and slip your jacket on.

\-----

Dave watched you on the Jet that evening, everyone else was asleep but you’d tucked yourself into a corner of the jet just like you had on the way here. Your eyes had begun to droop but you were just filling yourself with coffee, hoping to stay awake. Dave could see you looked terrible and wondered what you were doing. 

When you finally get up and make your way to the toilet Dave quickly makes his way over to your laptop to see what you’re doing. It’s filled with different wedding websites and Dave finally realises what Emily and Aaron had told him.

You were sitting there while everyone else was sleeping trying to sort out the wedding, even though you were exhausted, even though you two had hardly spoken in two weeks, even though you were stressed. You were sitting there working while you should be sleeping and Dave wasn’t doing a thing to help.

“Oh Dave, you idiot...” He muttered to himself

\------

When you woke up the next morning, you were surprised to see the time was 11am. You frowned knowing the alarm never went off. “Dave?” You call, making your away downstairs to find him.

“In here” He shouts, you follow his voice into the kitchen and find him flipping pancakes. “I was going to bring this up to you, but we can eat here together if you want?” Dave smiles at you, as he pours coffee into your mug.

You look at him speechless but finally find your words “What’s going on?” You look at him suspiciously.

“Sit down, I want to talk to you” He says, pointing to the chair in front of you. You don’t move. 

“Y/F/N-” 

“Are you breaking up with me?” You interrupt, tears filling your eyes. Dave looks at you in shock, before turning off the stove and quickly moving round the counter to reach you.

“What? Y/F/N never! Why would you think that?” Panic consumes Dave’s face.

“Well you’ve been avoiding me lots, and I thought maybe you regretted proposing to me. I mean we got engaged pretty quickly and I mean I know I’m not as smart or pretty as-”

“Woh, Woh Y/F/N! Stop! Ok, I love you so much. I was getting nervous about our wedding, so I started avoiding you and I know I shouldn’t have and I’m so sorry. I hadn’t realised how stressed you were until the jet ride home. I should have known! Emily and Aaron had both told me but... I don’t know; I was being a stupid old man. I love you so much Y/F/N and I’m so, very sorry for not being here while you planned the wedding. This breakfast was a way to start making it up to you, because Y/F/N, I don’t think I could breathe without you. You mean the world to me, and I can’t wait to marry you” Dave ranted, and as he spoke his face filled with emotion and you grinned brightly as tears filled your eyes.

“I love you too Dave” 

“Good, because I never want to let you go” Dave pulls you to him, wrapping his arms around your waist, as you wrap your hand around his neck. You both stare into each other eyes, Dave only removing his gaze to look at your lips as he slowly leans in and kisses you, so softly and sweetly. Your eyes fluttered closed as you kissed Dave back, just as softly.

He eventually pulls away, but not far, only to rest his forehead against yours. “I’m going to help fix this, I’m so sorry for leaving you to do this all alone” he whispers

You’d never loved the man so much.


End file.
